Computers are complex machines that allow individuals to receive the benefit of significant computational processing power. However, even with sophisticated software, computers often merely perform the functions they are specifically programmed to do. The computer is generally ignorant of the user's needs. For example, when a user performs a search for information via a computer, the quality of search and thus the quality of the search result will be limited by what the search system is programmed to return and may be further limited to the keywords provided by the user.